


Tekken Shorts

by Faith_Sama



Category: Tekken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Sama/pseuds/Faith_Sama
Summary: Just a collection of works that have been requested of me by the Tekken community!DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tekken franchise or its characters!





	1. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei experiences normal human emotions for the first time in his life.

It was another day for Sergei as he sat in his office. There wasn't anything in particular for him to do; all was peaceful now that the Mishima line had decided to get their acts together (one can only dream). Now, all that was left for him were quiet and peaceful days. That is until some new issue was to be brought to his attention.

Sergei was currently doing nothing of significance as he sat behind his desk, currently contemplating what to do next. He didn't have to be here anymore. There was nothing for him to do.

So he left.

He began his walk home from his office, passing many people on the street. Some were chatting, some were spending time with their families, and others were walking their dogs. There wasn't much out of the ordinary.

Until he got home.

He had been greeted with something rather unusual; that is, unusual for his street to put it simply. Someone had finally decided to move into the place across from him, which was normally unheard of. With the rumors that had surrounded the place, it's something that no one expected.

Which kind of annoyed him.

He tried to push the thought from his mind as he fished for his keys from his pockets. When he found what he was searching for, he inserted the key into the lock and turned, only to look over his shoulder at the slamming of a car door. He tried to find the subject of the slamming with a scowl and soon succeeded once he saw her.

She was absolutely stunning; with her light brown skin that went perfectly with her shoulder-length black hair and bangs, her dark brown eyes that were full of emotion; they held a certain power to them, yet they also held playful mischief. Her outfit seemed to perfectly compliment her curves, which only made it more difficult for Sergei to look away.

She was absolutely beautiful.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she moved things from her vehicle, watching as she grabbed a bag or two from the trunk. It wasn't until too late that he realized she had caught him looking.

Oh dear.

She didn't seem to notice that he had been staring like she was the last woman on Earth as she waved at him in a friendly manner.

Sergei.exe has broken down.

He was too busy staring into her eyes to notice what was happening, but once he saw them looking at him in confusion, he blinked several times and gave a small wave back as he finally turned and opened his door, stepping inside and slamming the door behind him.

What just happened?

His heart was  _leaping_  out of his chest as he leaned his back against the door. He clutched his chest in confusion and attempted to calm his breathing, but to no avail. His face grew hot at the thought of her, but he wasn't sure if that was the cause of it. Was he sick? Perhaps that was the case.

It must have been nothing.

  
  
** ** **

 

By the next morning, Sergei had completely forgotten of the events from the day before. He didn't think much of the 'new girl', and he continued to go about his daily ritual unaffected. After getting dressed and ready for the day ahead, he prepped his breakfast by putting some oats on the stove and putting some toast in the toaster.

_Ding dong!_

An eyebrow was raised in confusion at the resonating sound that emanated from his doorway. He wasn't sure how to handle this. No one ever visited him. Who could it be?

He decided to go and investigate as he abandoned his breakfast and opened the door to reveal the one person he was incapable of facing properly.

His new neighbor.

He could feel his heartbeat once more as it raced faster than it had the day before. His face heated up as he looked down at her, curious as to why she had shown up. He remained calm in front of her though, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he waited for some form of an answer.

"Hi! I'm your new neighbor, Mina!" She seemed unfazed by the small choking sound that Sergei had made as she continued. "I didn't get to greet you yesterday since I was getting everything moved in, but I thought that now would be as good a time as any!"

Sergei could only watch her speak. The way her lips moved as she spoke was mesmerizing to him. Was she real? He wasn't thinking properly, and he subconsciously stepped to the side and indicated for her to come in.

"Oh?" She tilted her head curiously as she made sure that he was indeed allowing her inside. "Thank you! It is sorta chilly out here." She stepped inside and seemed not to notice that his eyes hadn't left her figure once. She looked around the place, and Sergei was perfectly fine just standing there and looking with her.

That is until he remembered breakfast.

Once he remembered the food, he began to move towards the kitchen, his large footsteps were echoing in the room, but it couldn't fully mask the smaller padding of Mina's steps. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that everything was as he left it, which made him nervous as he had nothing to keep him busy.

"It's a nice place that you have here."

Just as he went to turn and face her, his toaster shot up, making him jump. He looked at it for a moment before he realized that he didn't actually know what to do, so he simply removed the toast and handed Mina a slice. She took it, much to her surprise, and blinked in confusion as to what she was supposed to do with it. When she didn't get a  _'give me that'_ , she held it up and asked, "do you... have any butter? Or jelly?"

Sergei looked down at the slice of toast in her hand as he realized 'Oh YeAh, PeOpLe PuT tHiNgS oN tOaSt'. He indicated the fridge rather than getting anything out for her, so he was left to watch as she got out the butter (which was all he really had). He got lost in thought as he watched her, and nearly jumped once more once he realized she was speaking to him.

"Umm...? Hello...? Are you alright?"

He quickly nodded in response.

"I just asked if you noticed that the stove is kinda on fire?"

He looked over at the stove to see that the stove was indeed on fire. He frantically scrambled to get some salt, and nearly poured all of it just to put it out. He heard Mina chuckle behind him, which only made him all the more nervous about what had happened. A sigh parted from his damaged lips as he leaned against the stove, hoping that he hadn't made a fool of himself.

"Well, that was certainly quite the show. Does this happen every day?" There was a small pause as she let out a giggle to his annoyed reaction. "I may have to come over more often."

He may have melted.

"Thank you for the toast, by the way." She smiled up at him gratefully, which killed Sergei on the inside. "Unfortunately, I have several things to unpack, so this is where I leave-"

_"-Would you like me to help you?"_

She paused at this; this was the first time she had heard him speak since their encounter, and she wasn't entirely sure on how she was to take it. She smiled at him, which made his heart flutter for the hundredth time, and she nodded in confirmation at his request.

"I'd like that."

He wasn't all too sure as to what he was feeling, and he wasn't all too sure as to how he was supposed to handle it, but all he knew was that it was okay. And as he helped her unpack her things into her new home, he knew that he was ready to greet these new feelings with open arms.

  
_**Fin~** _


	2. The Yellow Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob saves some children in an alleyway from some punks, though the kids can't help but get curious about his true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the ending cutscene for Bob in TTT2! It was requested by one of my Tumblr followers!

"You gonna give us the money? Or are we gonna take it from you? Which will it be?

Rosie, Ethan, and Stanley had been going out for a simple stroll after their visit to the park. When they found that it was getting late, they had decided to begin walking home. "Let's cut through here!" Ethan, the dark headed boy with the blue hat had suggested, "if we climb over the garbage can and onto the roof, we'll get home quicker!"

That was a mistake.

Thanks to Ethan's clever idea, the three children were now trapped in the alley, surrounded on all sides by money lusting thugs.

"Good going, Ethan," Rosie, the girl with the mid-length black hair had muttered, "now we're gonna be mugged!"

"I just wanna go home..." Stanley, the boy with the shaggy blonde hair whispered.

"SPEED AND WEIGHT!"

The children's thoughts were quickly robbed from them as a man in yellow and black landed around the corner to save the day. The thugs were easily distracted from their original task; they were more focused on the strange man that had appeared to save these children!

"What is that?"

"I think that traffic sign just said something."

"What? You got a problem?"

One of the thugs had managed to work up enough courage to lunge for the hero, raising his fist in anger as he made his move. "Why don't you go and be a good little sign and go stand in traffic!"

Oh no! He's gonna get hurt!

Right before the children's very eyes, the man in the yellow suit had attacked, beating the pretentious thugs to a pulp on the ground.

"Are you kids all right?"

"Yeah!" They shouted in unison.

He gave the three a friendly thumbs up, only for it to be cut short due to a shriek from a woman in danger.

"Stay safe, kids!" The hero exclaimed as he began to leave the alley. "SPEED AND-!"

"-WEIGHT!"

The yellow hero dashed away, prepared to save the feminine figure that was hanging from the window of a large building, leaving the three children behind. The three didn't do or say much after that until they saw a flaw in their hero's plans.

"How's he gonna get up there?" Stanley asked, looking up at the woman in concern.

"There's no way he can reach her-!"

"Look!" Rosie pointed out, bringing her friend's attention to the sight before them. "He's gonna sling himself up there!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ethan exclaimed. "Let's help him!" He took initiative by dashing off to the rescue, leaving his friends to rush after him in an attempt to catch up. When the three made it over, they used all of their strength to help him launch himself upwards to catch the girl. They didn't hang around for too long though so that they could make it home to their families for the night.

 

** ** ** 

 

It was yet another day at the park for the trio, but none of them were able to get the events of last night out of their minds. Who was the strange man who had saved their lives (and money, for that matter)? Where was he now? Would they see him again?

"I wonder if we can find him." Ethan had finally voiced what everyone was thinking, as he sat completely still on his swing. "We should at least thank him for what he did!"

"I wanna know how he performs those cool moves while being so big!" Rosie thought aloud with enthusiasm.

Stanley was the only one who hadn't said anything on the matter as he took a few minutes to think it over. When he came up with an idea, it seemed the most logical of anything that they could come up with.

"Maybe we could go to the comic store; apparently the seller knows about everything that happens in the area."

"Then it's decided," Ethan stated as he stood from the swing, "we go and ask the seller about the yellow hero!"

 

** ** **

 

When the door to the shop opened, a bell chimed to announce that they had entered the shop. The clerk behind the counter was busy looking at the latest newspaper, but upon the chiming sound, she placed the newspaper down behind her and looked at the visitors, revealing the 20-year-old female with short brown hair that came down to her chin and matching brown eyes to go with her light skin. "Hello, kids! How may I help you?"

"Ms. Sasha!" Stanley scurried over to the counter alone, while the other two began to look over some of the items in the shop

"Have you seen the yellow hero?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The yellow hero! He goes around at night in a black and yellow suit and saves people! He saved us last night!"

"Sorry," Sasha apologetically rubbed the back of her neck as she apologized to Stanley, "I can't say that I've-"

The doorbell chimed once more as Bob Richards himself walked into the shop, sulking about his recent appearance in the newspaper. Upon seeing who was at the door, she chuckled hard at the thought.

Speak of the devil.

Stanley was confused as to why Sasha's attention had been diverted from him, but he didn't get a really good look at the man who had just arrived. "Ms. Sasha! Do you not know where he is?!"

At this, she began to laugh uncontrollably, which easily caught Bob's attention. She locked eyes with him and pointed one of her fingers in his direction.

"There's your hero in the yellow suit!"

Once Bob had finally realized what was going on, he looked down at all three kids as they each watched him expectantly. It wasn't until they had started to advance that he made his move.

He ran out the door.

"FLETCHER?! WHY'D YOU SELL ME OUT?!"

 

~Fin~

 


	3. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul helps Forest take a break off of work by having him prank Marshall at the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request made over on my Tumblr! <3

It was another day at the restaurant for the Law's as they served food this way and that. Several people had shown up, and there was no time for a break.  
     
"Forest! Take this to table five!" Marshall instructed his son as he slid a tray of food his direction.  
     
"You got it, dad!"  
     
Forest grabbed the tray from the counter and raised it up, taking it towards the designated table. He hastily passed out the food to the people it belonged to and quickly made his way back up to the counter for the next table order.  
     
Just a normal day at the restaurant.

  
** ** **

     
It was currently closing time for the Law's as they moved from table to table to collect trash that had been carelessly left behind. Marshall soon left his son behind to go and clean the dishes, which was perfect timing for Paul to walk into the building.  
     
"Hey, Forest," Paul began as he walked over to the younger man, "what are you up to?"  
     
"The same as usual, Paul. Cleaning the place up after a day of work." He proceeded to add more dirty plates onto his tray and stack them up high before he considered taking them towards the kitchen.  
     
"It's always the same as usual with you two! Can't you guys get off days or something?" He huffed impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're video game characters! You two are in charge of your own business! It's like you guys are always depicted as never getting a break by the Fanfic writer or something!"  
     
Forest sighed in defeat at the older man's words; he was right when it came to that aspect, and it never seemed like he nor his father could catch one small break from the restaurant the two of them owned. He did crave that break that he felt that he had deserved, but for some reason, it felt right out of his grasp. "I don't know, Paul. Dad's not really gonna--"  
     
"Don't worry about him." Paul chuckled as he firmly pats Forest on the shoulder. "Your dad never wants a day away from this place. It's like his second child or something." He thought something over in his head before continuing to speak. "You know, Forest, I think I've thought of the perfect plan to help you loosen up a bit."  
     
"If you're thinking about that pub again--"  
     
"--I'm not thinking about the pub!  _I mean, it was priceless, but no._ " When he saw the look that he was being given, he decided to quickly share his plan before the younger Law lost interest. "How about we prank your father? Like the good old days!"  
     
"I'm twenty-seven."  
     
"You know what I mean."  
     
Forest laughed a little at the thought of the pranks the two of them could pull on his father. It had been a while since either of them had pulled any sort of mischief, and Forest was beginning to drown out the cons with all of the pros.  
     
"Okay. I'm in."

  
** ** ** 

     
Forest had made sure to 'call in sick' for work when he had woken up late that morning as he quickly got dressed and ready for the day ahead. He was really excited to see their plans for the day pulled off; the two had stayed up past midnight in order to plan everything that they were gonna do, and it resulted in Forest sleeping in late. Either way, nothing could stop the two from completing their mission.  
     
He met up with Paul right on time for the day ahead of them, as the two talked over their plan once more before deciding to carry it out. "So, we're doing that, right?" Forest asked, "and then after that, we're gonna move on to this thing?"  
     
"Exactly. We need to do this first though. After that, THEN we move on to the other two."  
     
"Okaaaaay. I get it now."  
     
"Read it over a few times now before we get started so you know just exactly what we're doing."  
     
After the two had confirmed that the plan was indeed understood, they went and immediately acted upon it. Marshall was in the kitchen and going about his business, while some other female was taking over Forest's job for the day. While Paul crawled on the ground towards the kitchen (getting many questionable stares from the guests), Forest made his way behind the counter to set up his prank with the cash register. His job was to rig the register with whipped cream to explode over his father when he went to check it. As for Paul, it was his job to pour oil on the floor for him to slip on the way out of the kitchen. It may have to wait until the end of the day, but the last thing on the list was for the two of them to spray him in the face with a leaf blower that was already prepped with leaves.  
     
It was already six in the afternoon when Marshall had decided to exit the kitchen, and with the small number of guests that they had at the moment, the woman was allowed to leave for the night. Soon after she was released, Marshall had placed a tray in his hand and made his way to exit the kitchen, only for him to slip and fall onto the floor, dropping the contents of the tray all over him.  
     
Plan One: Complete.  
     
It took a few hours for everyone in the restaurant to leave for the night, and it wasn't until nine at night that he got anywhere near the register. As soon as the register was opened, the can of whipped cream exploded on his face, blinding him.  
     
Plan Two: Complete.  
     
While Marshall was distracted and disoriented from the cream, Paul and Forest leaped out from their hiding spots with their leaf blowers and blasted Marshall away with all of the leaves.  
     
Final Plan: Complete.  
     
Marshall stood very still as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He was covered in dry oil, whipped cream, and crunchy brown leaves to add to the decoration. How in the hell had he gotten all of this shit today? It wasn't clear to him until he wiped the cream from his eyes and saw Paul and his own son staring back at him.  
     
"Paul? Forest?" He was confused at first until he realized what happened, and soon it was the worst thing the pair of pranksters could imagine.  
     
**"Run."**


	4. Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bryan decided to not go crazy for one day and settled for a simple drink at the bar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it surprise anyone if I said this was another request from my Tumblr? No? Hmm.
> 
> This also happens to be my favorite of these thus far?

Another day, another waste of time.

At least, that's what Bryan felt when he saw the sunrise.

Part of him felt the need to destroy everything in sight, while another piece of him fought to tell him that it wasn't worth the effort.

Surprisingly enough, the latter won.

Something within Bryan felt off as he woke up and got ready for the day ahead of him. There wasn't any sort of anger or destruction that was telling him what to do and when to do so, instead, he felt nothing of the sort.

He felt the need to be normal.

It was an odd feeling for him; it wasn't often that he didn't want to wreck something or hurt some people that may have looked at him the wrong way. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd EVER felt something like this before in his life.

As he went to leave his place, he felt a sort of tingling sensation that told him that he was being watched by someone that was nearby. His eyes quickly searched the area and saw no one around him.

That could mean only one thing.

Yoshimitsu.

As if on cue, said person appeared from nowhere with his sword drawn and at the ready, prepared to strike down the man before him. Rather than dodging and readying himself to attack, he simply caught the sword and held it still within his hand, making Yoshimitsu tilt his head in confusion.

"Not today," Bryan said.

With that, he released the sword, making the swordsman stumble back as he tried to think over what had just happened.

As Bryan began to walk down the street, instead of his normal 'eNd ThEm' thoughts, he was filled with strange thoughts like, 'where should I go to get a drink?' and 'what should I eat today?' They didn't bother him much as he made his way into a local pub; a place he used to visit frequently.

As soon as the doors shut behind him, all eyes within the room were drawn to his figure. They would look him up and down, uneasy of what he may be planning. Several people in the back slowly moved down to their holsters, ready to unload lead in case of an emergency, but much to their surprise, Bryan only sat down behind the bar.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Bryan," the bartender greeted, his thick Irish accent ringing in Bryan's ears. "How's she cuttin'?"

Bryan huffed in an amused way, watching as the bartender cleaned a glass with a dishrag, his silver goatee being scratched with his upper arm. "As if you don't already know, Jack."

Jack gave a deep throaty chuckle as he sat the glass down in front of him. "Am I gonna have teh get the shotgun from the back again?" It seemed like a dangerous question, but he said it in a joking tone. "I may not've used it in years, but I think I'm still a pretty good shot."

"I don't think it'll be necessary today," Bryan replied with a smirk.

Jack quickly shot a grin back as he picked up the empty glass and proceeded to fill it up with a fresh beer. "Yeh know, yer actually my favorite customer when yer not an asshat." When the foam threatened to spill over the top of the glass, he slid it across the bar over to Bryan's open palm. "I get enough of 'em nowadays."

Without a seconds hesitation, Bryan raised the glass to his lips and took a sip; something that he hadn't been able to do for a while. "It comes with the business." He replied. He continued to sit there as the sun threatened to fall from the sky, watching as several people made their way in and out of the bar. Drink after drink had been given to Bryan, but none of it seemed to be taking effect on his body. He seemed relatively calm for the most part, that is until  _they_ showed up.

They as in the assholes who were convinced that they were going to provoke the calmed man in front of them.

"In the bar today, eh? Whose family do you plan to kill afterward?" His breath reeked of alcohol as he got up in Bryan's face and huffed. "I'd hate to get on your bad side, Bryan. Wouldn't wanna die and all."

"What the hell is his problem? Is Bryan bein' a chicken today? Does he not feel up to the challenge?"

"Look at this fuckin' pussy! Can't even stand up for himself!"

The first man leaned dangerously close to the bar as he tried to get a better glimpse of Bryan's face. "What can you do? Just a coward, tha's what--"

In the blink of an eye, Bryan shot up and grabbed the back of the man's head, picking it up and slamming it against the edge of the bar in front of him. Blood coated the surface as the man fell to the floor lifeless, as the other men that had followed him in began to pull out their guns.

"Y-You can't hurt us, you psycho fuck! We'll have the police on your ass--!"

Cut off in the middle of his sentence, Bryan picked the man up by the throat and slammed him onto the ground below, relentlessly punching his face into the ground as he let out his signature laugh. Blood pooled in the area around the two of them, and if it wasn't for the last man, Bryan would have continued.

The last man stood over Bryan with his pistol drawn and at the ready, prepared to pull the trigger without a second thought. He would have too, as Bryan looked up a little too late...

BLAM!

The man wielding the pistol dropped dead to the ground, his chest blown apart from the sheer force of the shot. From the shape of the wound, it must have been a powerful gun, the same powerful gun Jack had threatened Bryan with earlier.

The shotgun.

Bryan's bloodstained face turned to look over his shoulder at the bartender that had just previously served his drink. His old crinkled eyes looked like they were angered, yet annoyed at the scene in front of him. He lowered his gun once he caught Bryan's gaze, and ran a hand over his balding head.

"What, you gonna pull the trigger, Jack?"

"Hell no," Jack set the gun down behind the counter and went back to his normal business, "just clean up yer mess and get back over here for another drink."

Even Bryan was confused by what Jack had said. In cases like this, Jack had previously unloaded every shot that he had to catch some piece of Bryan as he tried to flee from the establishment, while later calling the higher-ups to come and take care of it. "No shooting? No cops?"

"Bryan," Jack looked at the said man through the corner of his eye and set another fresh beer onto the counter,  _ **"the dead can't testify."**_

 

 

**_END_ **


End file.
